L'echo du prisonnier
by happiness-wonderland
Summary: "-Le destin nous a brisés. Il recommencera. Il est plus fort que tout, il gagne toujours. -Moi, je veux me battre contre lui. Je veux que tu te battes avec moi, Malfoy. Je veux que nous nous bâtions contre le destin. -Et moi je suis fatigué, Harry. Je suis fatigué de me battre. Fatigué d'avoir peur de ce "nous". Fatigué d'être là. Fatigué de perdre."[ -UA.]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer; J.K. Rowling possède la plupart de personnage. Je ne tire aucun mérite à prendre ses personnages, certains de ses lieux. Et bien sûr, mes écrits ne sont pas à un quelconque but lucratif *-*.**

**Pairing; Je ne change pas une équipe qui gagne huhu. Puis, je ne cherche pas à faire dans l'original pour l'instant. Ce sera donc un HPDM. -mais si vous êtes là, vous le savez, non ?- **

**Raiting; Ce sera du M. Lemon garantie ! Je n'ai toujours pas précisé -enfin si, juste au dessus, mais les homophobes sont HYPERS longs à la détente x') |ceci est prouvé scientifiquement, d'ailleurs|- mais cette fanfiction est à caractère HOMOSEXUEL. Et il y aura SLASH entre deux hommes ;_;/ J'appelle Sodomite, coucouricouuuuuuuuuuu.**

**Genre; ROMANCE , Drame léger. Pas de Death fic, et sûrement une happy-end. -bon, ça dépend ce qu'on entend par là x)-**

**Note de l'auteur; **

**Brefou', je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes. **

**J'aimerais sincèrement avoir quelques review, pour me motivier. Je vous prie, de m'en laisser.. **

**Reprenons. Harry aura d'autres amis que Ron & Hermione, qui n'appartiennent pas à J.K. Au début, je voulais faire intervenir Jong Yong Hwa et G-Dragon, mais je me suis dis que ça donnerait sérieusement n'importe quoi x).. Bref, ce sera donc des personnes normales, et pas coréene. (je me retiens sur ce fait d'ailleurs-_-)**

**Oh, et bien sûr, si il y a un quelconque cas de plagiat.. Vous ferez ami-ami avec ma Kalachnikov et puis Anita Blake est ma meilleure amie, alors fuyez.**

**Ce chapitre est ecrit avec en fond, 9 Crimes -Damien Rice - & Summertime Sadness - Lana Del rey-**

**Bon, Bonne lecture :D.**

‗‗‗‗

‗‗‗

‗‗

‗

**Nobody dies a virgin, life fucks us all.**

·_Kurt Cobain._

_‗_

_‗‗_

_‗‗‗_

_‗‗‗‗  
_

**Prologue:**

**Souris. Rêve. Aime.**

L'affiche était vulgaire, peinte d'une couleur violente. La négligence transpirait sous chaque coup de pinceau. Un message à peine voilé, les mots se formant sur l'image de fond avec une arrogance distinctive. La révolte était clair, basique en ces temps. Ces pseudos artistes rebelles qui espéraient, avec une simple propagande brouillon, refaire le monde. Pourtant, sous les monuments modernes qui prenaient formes, les lettres rouges bavantes donnant une morbidité indiscutable à l'image, la sincérité se peignait entre les traits fins. Le message barrant grossièrement la vue de Paris reflétait une drôle d'espérance Les ordres grossièrement tracés à la peinture pourpre étaient l'espérance.

Ce message certains le comprendront mieux que d'autres. Les détails sur l'affiche étaient timides, comme si le créateur n'avait pas vraiment voulu tout offrir, tout vider sur le papier, mais n'avait pu se retenir. C'était un message pour eux, enfants de la guerre. Eux, venus d'un autre monde, sans vraiment l'accepter. Pour leurs innocences envolées, la colère qui rongeait leur vie avec lenteur, la douleur du sang versé, les souvenirs des yeux hantés et les fantômes qu'ils avaient dans le coeur. C'était une affiche qui pouvait parraitre banale. Pouvait. Seulement, elle ne l'était pas. Elle racontait une histoire à base de touche de couleur, de drôle de teinte, d'un trop plein de traits. Une histoire que lui comprenait, et certainement mieux que personne. Une histoire pour lui, pour eux. Cette affiche elle leur offrait l'espoir qu'on leur avait arraché, sans jamais leur rendre.

De milliers de prunelles se posaient sur elle chaque jour. Des milliers la regardaient sans vraiment la voir. Des centaines cherchaient à la comprendre. Une vingtaine par siècle y parvenait, et ce du premier regard. Lui, il faisait partie de la vingtaine qui se figeait à cette vue. De ces gens qui s'approchaient doucement, dans un geste empli d'un alanguissement timide. De ces gens dont les yeux se perdaient dans le vide, les souvenirs affluant devant la fenêtre de leurs âmes avec une vivacité toute nouvelle. Il faisait partie de ceux, qui à travers la vue classique de la capitale, trouvait les détails. Les détails de l'histoire, détails qu'on ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre, mais qui faisait partie d'eux.

Un sourire redessina ses lèvres, avec lenteur. Ses prunelles émeraude s'éclairèrent avec une drôle de douceur, restant accroché au mur crasseux occupé par l'affiche. Son coeur rata un battement,peut-être deux. Peut-être plus. Dans ce métro obscur, qu'il prenait sans bonheur chaque jour, il réapprit à vivre. Il réapprit son histoire, doucement, mais avec une assurance dont on ne pouvait douter. Il replongea dans un monde qu'il avait rejeté, il y a bien une éternité. Le pire, pour tout vous dire, était peut-être qu'il le fit avec le sourire.

_Le sang teintait la neige, qui recouvrait le sol de béton en cette saison. Harry avait toujours aimé cette ville. Elle était douce, représentait une drôle de sécurité. La neige tombait toujours à la même saison, avec la même cadence. C'était un évènement que tous les enfants attendaient. Cet hiver fut différent. La blancheur n'existait plus. Le rouge avait pris place, partout. À chaque pas, comme des larmes, de douloureuses taches pourpres avaient sali la blancheur de la poudre blanche. Sur chaque mur, de drôle d'éclaboussure habité le ciment. Vision d'horreur. Massacre à grande échelle._

_Les corps jonchaient le sol, les yeux vides des habitants criant à l'aide. La passion avait pris la ville. La passion d'un fou. Harry avait cru à un jeu. Car au départ, cela en était un. Il se souvint, du sourire de sa mère, qui lui expliquait l'opération. L'État avait décidé de faire une drôle d'expérience. En cas de guerre, cette petite ville des États-Unisétait la première à côté de la frontière du Canada. Le froid entre les deux nations faisait parler le monde entier. Alors, un drôle de jeu avait été mis en place. Une journée. Une journée, qui aurait dû être presque normale._

_L'oppération était de simuler une guerre. Les habitants avaient été munis d'armes non chargés. De fausses grenades. De drôle de combinaison. Non, définitivement, il n'y aurait pas du avoir une marre de sang. Pourtant, le résultat était là; devant lui, les habitants de cette ville gisait sur la neige. Ses parents aussi. Surtout eux. Quelques personnes criaient, hurlaient, pleuraient. Des mères tenaient leurs enfants déchus dans leurs bras, priant le ciel. Hurlant à un Dieu, qui n'existait sûrement pas. _

_Cela avait fait scandale. 40 000 morts. 3 000 survivants. Le carnage d'un homme puissant. L'homme qui dirigeait l'opération avait tout prévu. Méticuleusement, il avait même eu des renforts. Tom Jedusor, homme politique haut placé, fous-furieux à ses heures perdues, avaitmassacré de villageois sans défense. Il avait sali la neige d'hiver, que tous les enfants attendaient. Il avait fait tomber les corps. La ville, en quelques heures s'étaient teintés de sang pour une de ses pulsions meurtrières._

_Harry se souviendra toujours de ce militaire, qui l'avait fixé avec des yeux apeurés. Il lui avait dit de fuir. Il lui avait dit de fermer les yeux. Puis, après quelques minutes face à lui, il lui avait tendu son arme. Cet homme avait un regard hanté, apeuré des yeux cobalt qui marquèrent son esprit au fer rouge. Quand l'homme au rire dément, avait apparu devant lui, il n'avait pas hésité. Ce fut le geste d'un enfant de treize ans, qui voulait chasser le rouge de cette ville. Sauver l'honneur de ses parents. Il n'avait pas vu le coup partir, l'impact que ses doigts contre la gâchette aurait pu avoir. Il vit juste l'homme qu'on surnomma plus tard VOLDEMORT afficher un drôle de sourire, alors que son corps si laid se projeter contre la pureté de la poudre blanche. Ce fut la dernière fois que le sang coula._

_Vite, l'histoire avait été étouffé. Un secret d'État honteux. On avait acheté leurs silences avec de l'argent, à ces gens qui avaient vu leurs voisins, leurs patrons, leurs amours, leurs amis, leurs familles tachés le sol d'hiver. On mit cet homicide géant sur un homme inconnu, qui n'avait jamais existé. L'état n'y sera pas mêlé, de cette façon. Ce jour-là, Harry vu acclamé par les survivants tapis dans l'ombre du sang. Il n'était plus l'un de ses quelconques trois mille habitants qui avaient survécus. Il était Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. On avait ce jour-là, après les morts, acclamé un gamin de treize ans pour le sang qu'il avait versé sur ses mains. Pour un gamin, dont la vision avait tourné au pourpre._

Il chassa ses souvenirs, les corps qui prenaient place sous ses paupières à présent closes, d'un geste de tête brutal. Son corps s'était raidis, alors que la tristesse avait pris vie sur ses traits doux et féminins. La douleur était revenue, plus puissante que jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes, les images disparurent, bien qu'il savait qu'elles reviendraient un jour ou l'autre. Ses lèvres charnues, presque indécentes, avaient perdu toute trace d'un sourire.

Il resta un moment, encore, fixant cette affiche, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il la laissa prendre place sur ses rétines, se tracer dans sa mémoire. Doucement, sa main suivit le contour de lettres sans relief. Une idée germa soudainement dans sa tête. Cette affiche, même si on pouvait ne pas la comprendre, elle inspirait une drôle de perfection. Il la lui fallait. Il la lui fallait car il était directeur, malgré son jeune âge, d'une boite de design, et qu'elle était parfaite pour la couverture d'un livre dont il avait la mission. Ou peut-être, qu'il voulait juste retrouver l'auteur de l'oeuvre. Peut-être, qu'il voulait simplement rencontrer un homme au passé comme le sien.

** Hapiness-Wonderland ~ © **


	2. Prologue-suite

**Disclaimer; J.K. Rowling possède la plupart de personnage. Je ne tire aucun mérite à prendre ses personnages, certains de ses lieux. Et bien sûr, mes écrits ne sont pas à un quelconque but lucratif *-*.**

**Pairing; Je ne change pas une équipe qui gagne huhu. Puis, je ne cherche pas à faire dans l'original pour l'instant. Ce sera donc un HPDM. -mais si vous êtes là, vous le savez, non ?-**

**Raiting; Ce sera du M. Lemon garantie ! Je n'ai toujours pas précisé -enfin si, juste au dessus, mais les homophobes sont HYPERS longs à la détente x') |ceci est prouvé scientifiquement, d'ailleurs|- mais cette fanfiction est à caractère HOMOSEXUEL. Et il y aura SLASH entre deux hommes ;_;/ J'appelle Sodomite, coucouricouuuuuuuuuuu.**

**Genre; ROMANCE , Drame léger. Pas de Death fic, et sûrement une happy-end. -bon, ça dépend ce qu'on entend par là x)-**

**Note de l'auteur; Ceci est la deuxième prologue, car je ne pouvais pas le considérer comme un chapitre. La prochaine publication sera un vrai chapitre, bien plus long.**

‗‗‗‗

‗‗‗

‗‗

‗

**C'est pour les mots de son frère qu'ils sont tous là. Les mots écrits dans la nuit de la camionnette. A califourchon sur la lune. **

·_Claudie Callay, extrait du roman; l'amour est une île._

_‗_

_‗‗_

_‗‗‗_

_‗‗‗‗  
_

**Prologue²:**

_Ses longs cheveux d'ors étaient regroupés en une tresse négligée. Un ruban rouge jurait dans ses cheveux de blés. Ses grands yeux marronétaient voilés de larmes, certaines s'échappant de ses yeux noisettepour se livrer à une course sur ses joues délicatement rougies. Le léger mascara qui entoure ses yeux avec simplicité roulait le long de ses joues, comme dans les mauvais films. Son regard noisette le fixait avec une douleur indescriptible. Ses traits fins et lumineux étaient tirés par la fatigue, et une certaine lassitude. Sa bouche ourlée laissait passer des murmures doux, essayant de le rassurer avec mal. Son corps était fin, maigre carapace de chair pour affronter le monde. Son nez fin s'était plissé sous la douleur silencieuse qui avait emparé son coeur. Son petit corps frêle, habillé d'une fine robe en soie aux couleurs clair, tremblait sous le vent glacial._

_« Désolée, Désolée...»_

_Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de frapper contre ses lèvres. Elle s'excusait face à lui. Elle s'excusait, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. Lui, il eut presque envie de rire. De rire de douleur. De pleurer de joie. Plus rien n'était vraiment à sa place, comme si tout son monde venait de s'effondrer. Encore. Sa vie venait, en quelques secondes, de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. La secousse avait été brutale. Les secondes s'envolèrent, l'éternité défilante. Il aurait pu mourir, là, devant elle. Devant sa détresse qu'il n'avait que trop bien comprise. Devant sa beauté ravagée par les larmes, qui avaient commencé à couler._

_Voyant qu'il restait immobile, les yeux vides, ne semblant pas vraiment la voir, pas vraiment comprendre, elle tendit la main vers lui. Doucement,une main secouée par les sanglots, comme son corps entier, s'approcha de lui. Lui, qui était en train de sombrer sans rien n'exprimer. À peine sa main frôla sa peau, qu'il la repoussa. Violence. La violence de sa douleur. La jeune fille se retrouva brutalement à terre, contre le mur, apeurée. Oh oui, elle avait peur. Pas peur de lui. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Non, elle eut peur de l'avoir détruit. Peur que cette fois-ci, il n'arriverait pas à se relever._

La vision s'effaça doucement, le visage angélique et ravagé par les larmes de la jeune fille s'estompant petit à petit. Cela n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar, plutôt un souvenir. Bien que la différence fûtmince, en cet instant. Ses prunelles absinthe eurent du mal à s'ouvrir,papillonnant plusieurs fois pour enfin apercevoir la silhouette fine se dessinant dans l'obscurité. Agacé d'être réveillé si brutalement sous le regard insistant de l'inconnu, un grognement lui échappa. Il lui fallut un instant, pour pouvoir examiner le visage du jeune homme face à lui, à la lumière d'une lampe à gaz.

Un moment défila, avant qu'il comprenne qu'il s'était endormis sur un banc. Un banc crade, dans un métro crasseux. L'affiche, qu'il avait décrochée, posée soigneusement à côté de lui. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Le pourquoi il avait fait ça avait donné un résultat. Le jeune homme en face de lui, sûrement plus jeune que lui, tendait une main frêle vers lui. Son visage était fin, presque trop, anguleux. Des cheveux bruns courts, de grands yeux cobalt. Charmant, sans trop l'être. Sa tenue sophistiquée laissait deviner une descendance d'une famille aisée.

La main était presque osseuse, tout comme son corps. Peut-être un problème d'alimentation, sûrement même. Dans son regard océan, il y avait cette lueur si spéciale, qu'il n'avait que rarement vue. Une lueur intrigante, qui le fixait avec une indifférence sûrement non feinte. En silence, sa main resta tendue quelques minutes, alors que Harry, émergeant doucement des limbes, n'amorce aucun mouvement, ou ne laisse passer aucune parole. Finalement, alors que le temps défilait, que les gens voyageaient devant eux sans s'en soucier, il lui tendit l'affiche avec reserve. Ce geste le prenait, il aurait voulu la fixer pendant encore des heures. Se perdre dans ses détails, dans ses courbes. Il avait la terrible impression qu'il venait de tomber amoureux d'une affiche vulgaire plaquée contre un métro.

L'homme, le voyant presque résigné à lui donner l'affiche, lui arracha des mains. À côté d'eux, le monde défilait. Les métros démarraient, les gens dansaient, mendiaient, couraient. Un engrenage sans fin. Malgré l'heure tôt -ou tard, il ne savait pas-, la vie était toujours là. Battante à son plein, elle accueillait sous la carcasse décharnée du bâtiment souterrain les hommes d'affaires, les jeunes filles effrayées par l'obscurité, les ivrognes desséchées. Ce soir-là, elle ne rejeta personne. Mieux, elle accueillit Londres en plein centre de son coeur.

Harry quitta la foule vivante des yeux, en voyant le jeune homme partir. Il se releva brusquement, le hélant à travers le métro. Le petit brun s'arrêta brusquement, le fixant avec une indifférence déstabilisante. Essoufflé, Harry s'arrêta face à lui. Après un court instant, il murmura enfin;

-Qui l'a faite ? Je suis.. Je travaille pour une boite de graphisme, et ça m'intéresse.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, le fixant pendant de longues minutes. Les gens les bousculaient, sans se soucier d'eux, alors que le temps s'était arrêté. Finalement, il lui tendit un petit papier, sur lequel il venait d'écrire d'une écriture petite et carrée avec un stylo sortit de sa poche. Le brun fixa le petit papier mal coupé quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il voulut remercier le jeune homme, il n'y avait plus personne. Juste une troupe de population se déplaçant en une masse compacte. Disparu, envolé.

_École d'art, Londres, 17 h, demain. Draco Malfoy n'est pas très agréable, bonne chance._

Draco Malfoy. Ce nom resonna dans son coeur le temps du trajet pour rentrer chez lui.

**Hapiness-Wonderland ~ ©**


	3. 1-Rencontre

**Disclaimer; J.K. Rowling possède la plupart de personnage. Je ne tire aucun mérite à prendre ses personnages, certains de ses lieux. Et bien sûr, mes écrits ne sont pas à un quelconque but lucratif *-*.**

**Pairing; Je ne change pas une équipe qui gagne huhu. Puis, je ne cherche pas à faire dans l'original pour l'instant. Ce sera donc un HPDM. -mais si vous êtes là, vous le savez, non ?-**

**Raiting; Ce sera du M. Lemon garantie ! Je n'ai toujours pas précisé -enfin si, juste au dessus, mais les homophobes sont HYPERS longs à la détente x') |ceci est prouvé scientifiquement, d'ailleurs|- mais cette fanfiction est à caractère HOMOSEXUEL. Et il y aura SLASH entre deux hommes ;_;/ J'appelle Sodomite, coucouricouuuuuuuuuuu.**

**Genre; ROMANCE , Drame léger. Pas de Death fic, et sûrement une happy-end. -bon, ça dépend ce qu'on entend par là x)-**

**Note de l'auteur: Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta, je m'excuse donc pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

**Ceci est le premier vrai chapitre.**

**J'aimerais avoir quelques reviews, pour continuer.**

**BONNE FIN DU MONDE ET MERCI DE LIRE.**

‗‗‗‗

‗‗‗

‗‗

‗

**« Il y a des étoiles mortes qui brillent encore parce que leur éclat est pris au piège du temps. »**

_·Don Delillo_

_‗_

_‗‗_

_‗‗‗_

_‗‗‗‗_

**Chapitre 1:**

Hésitant, il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment resplendissant. Le luxe suintait de chaque fenêtre, de chaque brindille verdoyante fièrement dressée, de chaque banc brillant sur le sol lisse. Si certains touristes pouvaient s'arrêter devant cette drôle d'école, les yeux émerveillés, la bouche béante, sortant avec une vitesse incompréhensible -comme si le bâtiment allait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre- leurs reflex hors de prix pour immortaliser cette perfection lassante, le doux balancement des arbres face au vent d'été, par un flash sonore, lui cela l'écoeurait. La perfection ne possédait aucune beauté à ses yeux. Elle était fade, vide et sans note, froide. Tristement éphémère, elle ne se logeait que sur des murs de pierres qui finiraient par s'écrouler. La perfection, elle se contentait de cacher la laideur la plus profonde, faisant rêver la crasse sans raison.

Lui, ce bâtiment il l'avait toujours haï. Avant, la façade luxueuse était devancée par un sol de béton. La laideur s'alliait avec la beauté du bâtiment. L'école d'Art Chelsea avait changée. On lui avait enlevé ses imperfections qui la rendaient si belle, pour la rendre si moche. Harry détestait la perfection. Il la haïssait, de tout son coeur. Il l'avait toujours fait, qu'il s'en souvienne. Il n'aimait pas ses barbies dont il coupait des membres, ces mannequins qu'il perforait violemment à coup de ciseaux. Et il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on le dise parfait. Non, il ne l'était pas. Il était beau, avec ses imperfections. Avec ses entailles sur le bras, avec sa cicatrice sur le front, avec son corps trop maigre.

Finalement, il s'assit sur un refuge en métal, se souvenant pourquoi il était là. Depuis quatre jours, il n'avait cessé de penser à cette affiche, à ce drôle d'homme qui lui avait promis rencontre avec son créateur. Il la voulait, cette affiche, peut-être qu'il voulait aussi l'homme qui se cachait sous le talent hésitant. Il la voulait, et il l'aurait. Il était sur un très bon projet, avec une grande production qui voulait une affiche pour un film vedette. L'affiche, il l'avait trouvé. Il avait fait le travail de ses employés, sans aucun remords.

La sonnerie stridente et mécanique grésilla jusqu'à lui. Un son banal, pour ce bâtiment si ... si trop. Le son désagréable se tut après quelques secondes, se mourant par un bruitage sauvage de voix. En quelques secondes, le jardin vide fut rempli de jeunes adultes insouciants, riants. Il observa avec satisfaction les étudiants salir sans vergogne le jardin trop parfait de leur école; brisant la perfection qui y régnait pour quelques heures.

Soudain, un doute l'envahit. Comment était-il censé reconnaître l'homme qu'il cherchait ? Ce certain Drago Malfoy, dont il ne possédait que le nom et qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une jeune femme s'arrêta devant son air perdu, qui devait paraître visible. Elle afficha un sourire charmeur, presque vulgaire, alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui, son décolleté outrageant n'était plus qu'un mince souvenir. D'une voix suave, elle lui murmura s'il cherchait quelque chose. Devant tant de déballage, Harry faillit presque vomir son déjeuner.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Soit, il avait que quattre années de plus, mais cela n'excusait rien. Certains disaient que ça se lisait sur sa gueule, qu'il était gay. Peut être avaient-ils tort. Il examina avec attention ses traits, sa petite frimousse mignonne sans trop l'être, avant de déclarer d'un ton posé, qu'il cherchait un certain Drago Malfoy. Elle parut déconcertée, presque effrayée, puis elle se détourna de lui, ses yeux noisette cherchant en vitesse la personne demandé.

Sans prononcer un mot, elle pointa une silhouette fine du doigt, à la blondeur éclatante avant de disparaître.

Encore une fois, il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un merci, que la jeune fille s'était envolée. Il s'approcha doucement de la silhouette, se mouvant entre les corps entassés et parfois immobiles des étudiants. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il murmura doucement;

-Draco Malfoy ?

L'homme, dont il n'apercevait toujours pas le visage, se stoppa doucement. Il se tourna vers lui, avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Petite mort.

Délicate petite mort.

Le physique du dénommé Draco Malfoy semblait presque irréel. Non par la beauté qu'habitait son visage mais par la finesse et la délicatesse qui se peignaient sur ses traits. Sa peau de verre semblait venir d'une roche précieuse, lisse et d'une blancheur éclatante. Ses lèvres fines et délicieusement rosées ne formaient qu'une mince ligne colorée sur son teint d'ivoire. Son nez et ses pommettes étaient à peine dessinés. Il ressemblait à un croquis, une esquisse dont on ne semblait pas avoir pris la peine de terminer. Son visage était la perfection elle-même, et tout d'un coup elle ne semblait plus si fade, plus si vide. Le mieux était sûrement ses yeux; les caractériser de gris ou de bleus serait une insulte. Dans ses prunelles, le ciel orageux se dessinait. De grandes orbes mi-azurs, mi-argentées. Un rideau d'or fin qui atteignait ses épaules encadrait son visage. Ses longs cils noir et épais surplombaient sa mer ravagée laissant deviner une teinture potentielle. Son visage ne contenait aucune juvénilité, ou une quelconque rondeur de l'enfance bien qu'on lui accordât à peine la vingtaine. Ses traits, comme son corps frêle à l'apparence fragile enrobé dans un coûteux costume, semblaient rejeter toute forme de virilité, son physique étant presque androgyne.

Un ange.

Draco Malfoy était un ange.

Un ange, qui fit rater plusieurs battements au coeur d'Harry.

Un ange, qui il en était sûr, allait le détruire.

Car d'un côté, il était persuadé de ne pas avoir tort; de toute évidence la perfection était froide. L'ange respirait la froideur, dans ses traits parfaits presque méprisants, dans ses yeux indélébiles glacés. Alors peut être bien qu'elle cachait une laideur profonde peut être bien. Il aurait sûrement le privilège de le découvrir.

Bien qu'il ait l'impression de passer une éternité à le détailler, Harry s'empressa de parler, d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché;

-Bonjour, désolée de vous déranger. Pour commencer..euh.. Puis-je vous appeler Draco ? Et vous tutoyer car..

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le regard profond du blond se planta dans le sien, le défiant de continuer sa phrase. Un sourire arrogant se glissa sur ses lèvres minces. Ses yeux, étaient à présent plus incroyables que jamais. Une mer déchaîné, qui venait de l'emprisonner, lui, pauvre pêcheur. Harry avait, par chance, appris à cacher un tant soit peu ses émotions, au cours de sa pauvre vie. Son visage, avec peine, resta totalement indifférent, alors que son cerveau lui disait de fuir, son corps de s'approcher, et son coeur de l'achever. Finalement, l'ange parla. D'une voix cassante, brusque, presque déboussolée, bien que son visage restait glaciale, et son sourire hautain bien en place.

-Non, c'est Malfoy. Ensuite, oui tutoie-moi, car je ne prendrais pas la peine de montrer une telle forme de politesse. Que veux-tu, bon dieu ?

Le ton froid refroidi Harry. Son corps se tendit. Ses prunelles de glaces le mitraillaient sur place. Pourtant, Harry était déboussolé. Par sa froideur, par la douceur que son physique pouvait rejeter. Étrange contraste. Qu'avait vu ce Drago Malfoy ? Avait vu, lui aussi, le sang de ses parents salir le bitume ? Était-ce cela, cette rage incontrôlée qu'il pouvait lire dans son être. Pourtant, une drôle d'étincelle brillait dans son regard si rare. Harry, malgré la tension que lui inspirait le jeune blond, prit une voix douce, calme, comme s'il s'exprimait à un enfant, de peur de le brusquer.

-Ecoute, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas qu'on aille parler de cela autre part ?

Un rire grave résonna. Ce rire, les passants le trouveront moqueur, hautain, déplacé. Lui, il n'y trouvait qu'une profonde lassitude et une touche de démence. Le "non" grave qui passa ses fines lèvres ne le perturba pas. Il resta là, face à lui, le rire facile. Son rire blessa Harry, par la douleur qui y perlait. Détruit. Comment n'avait pas t-il pu le remarquer ? Le jeune homme face à lui n'était qu'une coquille vide, un masque fade, un ange portant le manteau de la mort. Attendri, mais agacé, il décida d'y aller sans détours.

-Bien, je travaille dans le graphisme. J'ai vu une de tes affiches dans le métro, et elle m'interesse énormément.

Le rire du blond mourut soudainement. Ses yeux se plissèrent, ne ressemblant qu'à deux fentes enneigées, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Il recula, comme si sa présence représentait une menace soudaine. Sa voix, moins assurée mais bien plus froide que précédemment, retentit

-Hors de question, les gens ne la comprendront pas.

Touché, Harry aurait presque voulu prendre dans ses bras le blond. Il ressemblait à un gamin détruit, un ange déchu par une maudite guerre, brisé par des souvenirs qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Finalement, avec un sourire, Harry lui tendit la main. Le sourire qui prit place sur son visage était doux, hésitant. Le blond fixa sa main avec une moquerie feinte; il semblait tout simplement perdu; là, ses cheveux de blés balayés par le vent d'été brûlant.

-Harry Potter, enchanté. Désolé, de ne pas m'être présenté plutôt. Et les gens aiment ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

L'incompréhensible avait quelque chose de précieux. Drago Malfoy, avait quelque chose de précieux. Ses yeux orageux avaient quelque chose de précieux. Son aspect angélique, sa carrure froide, avait quelque chose de précieux. Harry vit, dans les yeux de Malfoy, une étincelle se peindre. Il savait qui il était. Il le savait, et il avait sûrement rêvé de ce moment-là. Le blond reposa son regard sur sa main, sans la prendre.

-Merci.

Son ton était sincère, sans froideur, sans douceur. Plat, mais vrai. Un simple mot, qu'il ne comprit que trop bien. Bien plus vrai que son rire déviant, bien plus vrai que son sourire hautain. Bien plus vrai que son sourcil haussé. Ce mot le toucha de plein fouet. On l'avait applaudi, félicité, mais jamais remercié. C'était ingrat, de remercier un homme de s'être sali les mains à sa place, de remercier un homme qui avait fait couleur le sang. Ingrat, mais bien plus juste que des acclamations.

-Ma réponse reste la même. C'est hors de question.

La froideur avait repris place dans sa voix, l'étincelle s'envolant de ses yeux. Harry douta presque que ce moment fût réel. Harry douta, mais préféra y croire. Il vit, avec une certaine stupeur, les yeux d'ivoire quitter les siens, alors que Draco Malfoy se retournait. Avec une lenteur exaspérante il s'éloigna. Tout son être criait "retiens-moi". Foutue fierté. Le sourire doux d'Harry s'étira un peu plus sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. D'un voix toute aussi douce, toute aussi fine, il murmura, certain que l'autre entendrait;

-Je t'attendrais Malfoy. Réfléchis-y, je repasse la semaine prochaine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Avec douceur il s'enfonça en lui une dernière fois avant de se déverser en un cri rauque dans l'antre chaud. Synchronisé, son partenaire hurla bruyamment, son corps se crispant autour de lui, alors que la jouissance les submergeait. Ils leur valurent un moment, pour savoir où ils étaient, avec qui. Harry se sentait complet, il se sentait étrangement bien, enfoui dans son corps accueillant qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir, aucune envie de bouger. Une grimace légère prit place sur le visage de son partenaire, lui indiquant une gêne due à la position. Dans un soupir, il se retira de lui.

Il enleva le préservatif, le jeta dans la corbeille près du lit, et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer la semence de son partenaire qui souillait ses mains. Encore tremblants de désir, choqués par l'orgasme qui venait de les terrasser, ils se rallongèrent sur le lit. L'homme en question était aussi perturbé que lui. Ses grands yeux obscurs semblaient troubles, ses traits agréables et réguliers tordus par une concentration extrême, et ses longs cheveux auburn éparpillés autour de lui, ne trompant aucunement ses précédentes activités.

La chambre, elle, était d'une simplicité presque vulgaire. Un lit double, une armoire en ébène, une chaise devant un bureau design, une vue de Londres accrochée au mur. Cette chambre, elle était banale, mais elle empestait l'odeur du sexe.

Une drôle de relation planait entre eux, un drôle de lien. De l'amour, léger, futile, pas assez puissant pour construire quoi que ce soit. De l'affection, presque trop forte pour une amitié digne de ce nom. De l'attirance, présente, malsaine, détruisant chaque chose qu'ils se tuaient à construire. Harry le considérait comme un ami proche, comme un amant, un frère, un petit amour, un collègue aussi. Un homme, à qui, il faisait parfois l'amour. Un homme, à qui il pouvait tout confier.

-Qui est Malfoy ?

Le silence était une règle d'or, dans ce genre de moment. Anael le connaissait par coeur. Ses désirs, ses points faibles, ses habitudes. Et il respectait chacune d'elles, comme Harry en faisait de même. Le silence venait d'être brisée par sa voix douce, un peu trop fluette pour être agréable, malgré le fait que son corps soit parfaitement musclé et viril. Il semblait un peu hésitant, un peu gêné. Malgré ses airs d'homme durs, une phrase suffisait pour dévoiler une profonde féminité agaçante et nous indiquer son orientation sexuelle. Il l'avait toujours mal vécu, et cachait donc son caractère un peu extravagant sous une timidité profonde. Malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient par coeur, depuis bientôt cinq ans, il ne laissait même pas son masque de réserve devant lui. À part bien sûr, dans les moments d'intimité intenses.

-Pardon ?

Harry était perplexe, et cela se lisait sur son visage comme dans sa voix. Étrangement, son coeur se serra à son nom. L'entendre dans la bouche d'un autre rendait leurs rencontres de l'après-midi que trop réelle, que trop présente. Le souvenir de ses grands yeux de mercure se glissa sous ses paupières, le son de sa voix glacée résonna dans ses oreilles. Il rouvrit ses yeux, inconscient de les avoir fermés, pour les poser sur le visage mignon de son ami.

-Tu as murmuré son nom tout à l'heure..

Une douche de regret suintait dans la voix du jeune homme. Il semblait légèrement blessé, et Harry ne fut qu'attendrie devant cette vision touchante. Ses traits carrées, taillés sans précision, sa peau basanée, ses grands lacs d'un noir profond, ses longs cheveux soyeux auburn qui touchaient ses reins. Il était beau, sans féminité, sans douceur. Il possédait une beauté brute, sauvage. Pourtant, Anael était une femme. Il n'était pas de ce genre d'homme efféminé qui aime la brutalité qu'on pouvait trouver chez les hommes. Non, il était femme, il aurait dû naitre femme.

-J'ai vu une de ses affiches ce week-end dans le métro. Par chance, j'ai réussi à le trouver. Je pensais lui donner le projet Cordeaux, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir accepter.

Il vit Anael fronçait les sourcils. Il était une sorte de bras droit, et connaissait l'importance du projet. Importance qu'il n'eut pas le temps de dévoiler à Malfoy. Tous ses employés étaient des artistes ratés, des gens qui avaient essayé sans réussir. Sauf Anael, qui était un intellect parmis tant d'autres et qui voyait l'art comme une énigme Lui aussi, il n'y connaissait rien. L'art, il ne le comprenait pas, et ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Pourtant, son boulot lui plaisait, même s'il faisait ça avant tout pour sa mère. L'entreprise de la famille Potter. Lily, l'artiste ratée qui avait réussie.

-Il est beau ?

Harry fut choqué par cette question, de la part de Anael; il s'était attendu à tout sauf à celle-là. Quelque chose de plus congrès de plus rhétorique comme s'il devinait ses pensées, il laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin. Il semblait à présent ne ressentir qu'un immense bonheur, chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

-Non.

Sa réponse fut mécanique, à peine un murmure fin. Il le pensait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ne trouvait pas que le mot beau pouvait lui convenir. Ce serait salir la beauté. Il vit une étincelle de surprise passer dans le regard sombre de son ami.

-Il est laid ?

Un sourire doux éclaira les lèvres ourlées d'Harry, alors qu'elles frôlaient sa mâchoire, essayant de le distraire; Anael parraissait parfois trop sérieux. Il frémit doucement, son corps rendu sensible par l'acte charnel, alors que Harry lêchait la peau de son cou, murmurant contre son corps après avoir laissé un fin rire passer la barrière de ses lèvres pour cogner contre la peau rugueuse de son ami:

-Non. Non, il est parfait.

Soudain, il sentit les mains fines de son ami le repousser.. Dans un soupir, il s'éloigna avant de le regarder avec interrogation; rarement Anael le repoussait. Ce n'était presque jamais arrivé. Il vit une drôle de lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Anael savait. Harry lui avait demandé de lui montrer chaque imperfection de son corps, la première fois. Imperfection qu'il avait tendrement aimée.

-Tu hais la perfection.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, et se replonger vers sa peau hâlée qu'il aimait temps. Mais les mains sur son torse se firent plus puissantes, plus hargneuses. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, avant même qu'il prononce quoi que ce soit, Harry sut. Il sut, qu'il avait compris, alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas le rapprochement.

-Mathéo va mal ?

L'entente de son nom lui fit mal, comme si se souvenir de lui était un fait douloureux. Son corps se tordit dans sa poitrine. Solitude, regret, culpabilité. Harry se releva brusquement, ramassant ses vêtements en vitesse. Il voulait fuir. Fuir Mathéo, fuir la réalité. Et en parler n'était pas le problème. Étrangement Anael n'essaya pas de le retenir, le regardant avec une compréhension que trop grande.

-Mathéo a replongé.

Sans dire un mot de plus, ou laisser le temps à son ami de le faire, il disparut silencieusement après avoir furtivement embrassé ses lèvres.

**Happiness-Wonderland ~ ©**


	4. 2-Commencement

**Disclaimer; J.K. Rowling possède la plupart de personnage. Je ne tire aucun mérite à prendre ses personnages, certains de ses lieux. Et bien sûr, mes écrits ne sont pas à un quelconque but lucratif *-*. (Mathéo & Anael sont à moi. Teddy, Draco, Blaise, Astoria, Théodore, Harry & les autres non.**

**Pairing; Je ne change pas une équipe qui gagne huhu. Puis, je ne cherche pas à faire dans l'original pour l'instant. Ce sera donc un HPDM. -mais si vous êtes là, vous le savez, non ?-**

**Raiting; Ce sera du M. Lemon garantie ! Je n'ai toujours pas précisé -enfin si, juste au dessus, mais les homophobes sont HYPERS longs à la détente x') |ceci est prouvé scientifiquement, d'ailleurs|- mais cette fanfiction est à caractère HOMOSEXUEL. Et il y aura SLASH entre deux hommes ;_;/ J'appelle Sodomite, coucouricouuuuuuuuuuu.**

**Genre; ROMANCE , Drame léger. Pas de Death fic, et sûrement une happy-end. -bon, ça dépend ce qu'on entend par là x)-**

**Note de l'auteur: Bêta, où es tu .ç. ? **

**Bref, je remercie chaque personne postant une review, bien que peu nombreuses. Même un follower me fait plaisir, merci de lire tout simplement. **

**Je sais que je publie lentement, lentement...**

**Si vous vouyez des choses incompréhensibles, je le relirais ce soir, et corrigerais un peu plus si possible. **

**La description est dédié à Mathéo, non à Harry. **

**Le pairing, est un Harry-Draco, est le restera.**

‗‗‗‗

‗‗‗

‗‗

‗

**Il est tellement important de laisser certaines choses disparaître, s'en défaire, de s'en libérer. Il faut comprendre que personne ne joue avec des cartes truquées. Parfois on gagne, parfois on perd. N'attendez pas que l'on vous rende quelque chose, n'attendez pas que l'on comprenne votre amour. Vous devez clore des cycles, non par fierté, par orgueil ou par incapacité, mais simplement parce que ce qui précède n'a plus sa place dans votre vie. Faites le ménage, secouez la poussière, fermez la porte, changez de disque. Cessez d'être ce que vous étiez et devenez ce que vous êtes.**

_·Paulo Coelho._

_‗_

_‗‗_

_‗‗‗_

_‗‗‗‗_

**Chapitre 2:**

Les aiguilles tournaient. Le temps filait. Le temps, il en était certain, était la seule chose dans ce bas-monde qui ne s'arrêtait jamais. Et pourtant, quoi de plus éphémère que le temps ? Le temps, n'était pas accordé à eux, humains. L'espèce humaine était avide, perfide, gourmande, curieuse. Alors on lui avait accordé ce qui se finissait trop tôt. Le coeur, le corps, la vie, les sentiments. On leur avait laissé l'âme, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Alors, ils apprenaient à faire avec. Parcelle de fin, éphémère consistante. Il n'était pas différent des autres; il attendait la fin, acceptait les sensations périodiques et laissait le temps lui filer entre les doigts.

L'espèce humaine avait ce besoin de hurler. Chacun a sa manière, mais une chose était sûre; ceux qui le faisaient le mieux étaient ceux qui le faisaient en silence. A cette triste pensée, un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres, dans ses yeux émeraude. Sur ce banc, il pensa à tout. A son dernier soupir, à son premier. Il essaya de penser à rien, mais la difficulté n'était pas pour lui. Alors il laissa son esprit tanguer dans les profondeurs du vide. Il pensa à la beauté, à la laideur, à hier, à demain, laissant le temps filer sans même chercher à le rattraper. Il le laissa s'évader. Là, presque mort d'ennui, il se sentit vivant. Terriblement vivant. Et paradoxalement terriblement vide.

-Harry Potter ?

Il sursauta brusquement, ses paupières qu'il ne s'était pas souvenu avoir fermé s'ouvrant en douceur. Il lui fallut un moment, pour reprendre ses esprits. Pour que l'orchestre qui jouait dans son coeur cesse cette drôle de mélodie nouvelle. Il reconnut la façade luxueuse qui lui arracha une grimace de dégoût Il pourrait se sentir honteux, de haïr une façade quelconque, de haïr la perfection elle-même. Mais aucune honte ne l'entretenait. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette haine. Il ne savait pas, et peu lui importait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reconnaît le lieu, il se sentit soudainement honteux. Il avait laissé le temps filer, et cela était un euphémisme; La couleur du jour avait disparu, laissant place à une obscurité légère qui dansait devant lui. Les lampes à gaz, fièrement dressées, illuminaient faiblement la rue. La froideur du banc contre ses minces habits le brûla soudainement.

Harry était de ces gens, qui rêvaient. De ces gens, qui le soir, rêvaient les yeux ouverts. Ils rêvaient de beauté, de malheur, de douceur, d'amour. Ils rêvaient sans vraiment y croire, sans avoir peur d'oublier la réalité. Ils rêvaient leur vie, au lieu de la vivre. À trop rêver, ils passaient à côté de leurs rêves. Il le savait, mais cela ne le gêne plus. L'autre catégorie était trop effrayante, trop encrée à la terre. Ils ne s'échappaient pas, vivant sans rêver, rêvant sans vivre. Se contenter du réel ? Jamais.

Il observa le visage face à lui. L'homme face à lui. Il avait le teint délicatement basané, deux grands yeux noirs profonds, des lèvres charnues à l'outrance, des traits taillés sans précision mais régulier. Sa virilité était écrasante, indéniablement présente. Il respirait l'homme, avec sa carrure imposante, son visage dur mais beau, son sourire amusé. Le genre d'homme, qu'Harry aimait. Imparfait. Il aimait la beauté, difficile à saisir, difficile à comprendre.

-Je suis Blaise Zabini.

L'homme recula, toujours cet étrange sourire aux lèvres. Sa main se tendit vers lui, alors que ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens. Harry avait rarement vu un tel regard. Profond. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un lac sombre. Ses yeux le scrutaient, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Comme s'il essayait de deviner ses secrets. Franc, sans détour. Un regard qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse lire en lui. Qu'on puisse voir ses plaies, plus profondes les unes que les autres qu'il peinait à maquiller chaque jour. Il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse deviner le cheminement de ses pensées. Il voulait garder ses rêves pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Pourtant, sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, sa main trouva la sienne, dans une poignée de main virile.

L'homme face à lui était envoûtant son regard sans fond. Le charme brute qu'il dégage. Son aura sauvage. Son sourire enjôleur. Son corps digne d'un dieu grec. Son visage basané. Il était envoûtant, et il le savait.

Harry ne se présenta pas, manifestement, l'homme savait qui il était. Il enleva sa veste en cuir dans un mouvement sensuel qui le fit tressaillir, et la posa sur ses épaules. Il aurait voulu lui dire de partir. Lui hurler qu'il n'était pas une femme. Mais il se contenta de resserrer le manteau de l'inconnue sur ses épaules. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas, alors que le mulâtre s'assit à ses côtés.

-Tu l'attends encore ?

Le ton était doux, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant perdu, bien qu'Harry fût certain qu'il était un peu plus jeune que lui. Le sourire sur son visage se fit moins charmeur, plus franc, plus simple. Même ses yeux obscurs souriaient, se plissant tendrement. Harry dût paraître perturbé, car avec une moue mutine, le dénommé Blaise précisa:

-Draco. Il ne viendra pas. Il pleuvait ce matin. Quand il pleut, Draco ne sort pas. Il hait la pluie. Il dit qu'il n'aime pas avoir ses cheveux tremblés, mais il ment. Juste que son coeur est encore plus maussade quand il pleut.

Sa voix était un murmure, rêveuse. Harry était certain que l'homme était un rêveur: il était un artiste. L'ambiance était légère, bien qu'étrange. Harry, bien qu'intrigué, n'osait pas parler. De peur de briser le moment. Il avait l'impression que l'homme en face de lui savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Qu'il devinait ce qu'Harry essayait d'oublier. Draco. Ce nom lui fit rater un battement. Une semaine. Une semaine où il n'avait pas apperçule jeune homme. Une semaine, qu'il y pensait nuit et jour. Il s'était incrusté en lui. Dans son coeur, dans ses rêves. Il l'avait dans la peau, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, cela l'effrayait. Il ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre, à l'âme soeur. Il ne croyait même pas à l'amour.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser la question, murmurant à son tour, comme s'il pouvait briser cette drôle d'atmosphère magique qu'il ne comprenait pas au moindre son. Son regard toujours plongé dans celui de l'Adonis, il vit l'amusement détendre ses yeux trop francs. Le sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses s'agrandit un peu plus, bien qu'Harry ne le pensait possible. Il n'avait aucunement l'air bênet et niais, avec son sourire rayonnant, et ses dents blanches. Juste terriblement sexy. Et c'était bien assez. Un rire léger et cristallin franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'Harry les fixait avec fascination.

-Je suis le meilleur ami attitré de Draco. Il m'a énormément parlé de toi. Et Théodore aussi, l'homme à qui tu as rendu l'affiche. Tu l'as perturbé. Tu es encore plus beau que je ne le pensais..

Harry sentit une rougeur légère prendre place sur ses joues lisses, suite au compliment. Son coeur, lorsqu'il lui avoua que son ami lui avait parlé de lui, s'arrêta brusquement avant de repartir dans une danse effraie. Il détestait se sentir comme une adolescente, les joues rouges, le coeur battant un peu trop fort. Il détestait que la situation lui échappe, perdre un contrôle qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il resta silencieux, se demandant secrètement comment un homme si froid pouvait être ami avec cet homme si chaleureux. Comme s'il comprenait ses pensées, un rire léger passa la barrière de ses lèvres ourlées.

-Draco a toujours été avec moi. Depuis qu'on est enfant. Finalement, nous avons décidé l'art tout les deux.

Un artiste. Blaise était un artiste. Un sourire éclaira son visage, pour la première fois de la conversation. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry avait été inexpressif -ou trop- choqué, touché.

-Tu veux me montrer tes projets, cela pourrait m'intéresser .

Une fois encore, un rire passa la barrière de ses lèvres tentantes, alors qu'il secouait la tête.

-Cela ne passerait pas. Je ne dessine ou peins uniquement des nus. C'est comme une passion. J'aime le corps des femmes. Visuellement, seulement. Dessiner leurs courbes, passer leurs sensualités sur le papier...

Rêveur. Un artiste, rêveur. Un artiste, qui s'assume. L'admiration devait se lire dans ses yeux émeraude, car le mulâtre continua;

-Nous avons travaillé sur les oeuvres de ta mère. Tu es un artiste, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, oui il l'était. Un artiste caché, rêvant d'un monde à lui seul. Il écrivait. Harry écrivait, alors il le lui dit. Le regard curieux du jeune homme à ses côtés lui fit dévoiler les choses qu'il ne disait jamais, sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui avoua, qu'il était un artiste égoïste. Qu'il avait tout fait pour les autres, face aux autres. Alors il écrivait pour lui, gardant jalousement ses mots gravés sur le papier pour lui. Jamais personne ne l'avait lu, il écrivait ses rêves, ses peines. Il gardait son talent pour lui, sans en faire profiter à qui que ce soit. Et cela lui plaisait. Quoi de plus beau que les mots ? Il aimait les aligner, créer un monde, des sentiments. Ils les avaient fait sien, chacun. Il les chérissait en silence. Égoïstement.

À la fin de sa tirade, Blaise lui offrit un drôle de sourire. Il se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes avec douceur. Harry n'en voulut pas plus. C'était un effleurement chaste, sensuel, mais sans sous-entendu sexuel. Il ne le comprit pas, ce presque baiser, mais cela ne le gêna pas. Il se retourna, murmurant doucement, sa voix emplie d'une douce tristesse.

-Tu auras d'autre occasion de me rendre la veste. Tu sais Harry, il y a pire qu'un artiste et sa muse. Il y a deux artistes ensembles.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry glissa la clé dans la serrure de son appartement. Il avait la terrible impression d'avoir oublié un detail. Il avait presque l'envie de retrouver l'inconnu, qu'il lui en apprenne un peu plus sur Malfoy, un peu plus sur lui-même. Un visage fin et aristocratique s'imposa à lui,deux grands yeux d'argent, de longs cheveux blonds. En poussant un soupir, d'un geste mécanique, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où son manteau trouva place sur le bar américain.

D'un pas léger, il gravit l'escalier d'ébène, une fois à l'étage, il fixa la chambre qui s'imposa à lui. La sienne, la leur. Ses rêves, ses peurs. Il ne s'y rendit pas, posant sa main sur celle d'à côté. Sa main sur la poignée était hésitante. C'était le domaine inexploré. La rencontre faite avec le métisse un peu plus tôt lui avait donné courage. Avec douceur, il tourna la poignée. Le moment se suspendit avant que son corps ne passe le seuil. Avec prudence, son regard explora la chambre. Il l'avait presque oublié. Elle, sa blancheur lassante, ses meubles classiques, sa propreté dérangeante. C'était une chambre inhabitée. Une chambre qui lui offrit la mélancolie qu'il fuyait.

Rapidement, comme s'il voulait partir au plus vite, ses mains découvrirent chaque recoin de la petite pièce. Il fouillait les objets personnels sans les examiner, respectant une intimité évadée. Après un moment, caché sous un matelas, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un sachet remplie de poudre blanche. Son regard était méprisant, bien qu'aucune haine ne souillât ses traits calmes. Il se rendit vers la salle d'eau, où il vida la poudre blanche dans l'évier, le regard vague, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

C'était un jeu. Un jeu puéril, dangereux. C'était eux, trop accrochés l'un à l'autre. C'était la drogue , qui s'incrustait entres eux. Elle était là, quand Harry s'éloignait. Quand Harry travaillait. Quand Harry vivait. Et une fois qu'il le remarquait, il arrêtait de vivre. Il ne vivait que pour lui, que pour Mathéo. Puis il faisait disparaître la coca, l'héro. Elle ne devenait qu'un lointain souvenir. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'éloigne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. C'était un jeu morbide. Un jeu, qui pouvait déraper un tout moment. Une overdose, une veine trop bousillée. C'était aussi une histoire de cris, de larmes, de coups. Eux, leurs étranges relations. Les gens jugeaient sans connaître. Les gens jugeaient sans comprendre. Mais comment pouvaient-ils comprendre quelque chose qu'il leur échappait, à eux même ?

Une danse continuelle, même note, même son, même pas. Un schéma dont ils ne se lassaient pas. C'était le jeu de deux gamins qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. De deux gamins, qui avaient besoin d'une attention oubliée que seul eux pouvaient s'accorder. Certains trouvaitcela malsain. Il se voyait, dans cinq, dix, vingt, cinquante ans. Il serait encore avec lui. Ils périraient ensemble. quoi qu'il arrive. Il en était persuadé. Car il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus qu'il était capable d'aimer. Et le problème, il était là. Pas d'acte charnel, ni sensualité débridée. Ils dormaient ensemble, étroitement imbriqués. Il était la seule personne au monde à effacer ses terreurs nocturnes. Harry ne l'aimait pas comme on aimait son mari, comme on aimait son amant. Il l'aimait trop, sans contrefaçon, sans limite, purement et simplement. C'était son meilleur ami, c'était sa base, sa vie, son tout. Anaël, lui, disait juste qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'aimer. Il n'y croyait pas. Ils étaient là, avec leurs démons, leurs promesses, leurs mensonges, leurs passés. Et ils s'aimaient. Ce n'était ni une histoire d'amour, ni deux âmes soeur. C'était plus fort, moins futile.

Harry se demanda s'il y avait des rêveurs qui rêvaient sans cauchemar.

Affalé sur le canapé, il attendait impatiemment son retour. Il mettrait, pendant quelques jours, sa vie entre parenthèses. Il serait là pour lui. Puis il arrêterait simplement, comme s'il n'était pas accro. Comme si rien ne comptait. Il avait l'habitude, même plus cela le blessait. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement; il sursauta, tiré de sa rêverie silencieuse.

_-Mon ange. _

La voix douce de son ami resonna jusqu'à lui. Mon ange. Surnom mielleux prononcé dans cette langue si belle qui n'était pas sienne. Le genre de surnom qui convient à un couple. Le genre de surnom, que lui, il avait apprst à aimer. Lui, il ne lui en donnait pas. Il l'appelait "Mathéo", et c'était déjà bien assez, peut être même trop.

Il sautilla jusqu'à l'entrée, un sourire calme redessinant ses lèvres pourpres. Il paraissait presque détendu, là, ici, maintenant. Il arriva devant lui, l'examina soigneusement, comme à chaque fois. Au premier coup d'oeil, il semblait parfait. Pourtant, il l'observait attentivement, et il apercevait chaque petit défaut qui le rendait si beau.

Son nez droit, régulier et fin, légèrement dilaté au niveau des narines. Ses taches de rousseur, constellant son visage, lui donnant un air enfantin. Ses lèvres ourlées et pleines, péchées de chairs réincarnées, un peu trop féminines. Ses traits doux et enviables, un peu trop délicats pour qu'il possède une quelconque virilité. Ses prunelles d'argent encadrées par de longs cils bruns, écrasées sur son teint couleur ivoire donnant un drôle de contraste. Sa peau sans imperfection, mais d'une blancheur presque livide. Ses cheveux ébène d'une profonde noirceur, coiffés d'une façon des plus artistiques grâce à du gel, un peu trop scintillant pour appartenir à un homme. Son corps finement dessiné, bien que loin d'être frêle.

Il ne peut pas le qualifier d'androgyne, mais il a cette touche de douceur qui le rend presque fragile à ses yeux. Pourtant, contrastant avec cette apparence, il y a cette froideur qui habitait ses traits. Cette dureté sans nom qui hantait son regard azur. Cette drôle de maturité effrayante qu'il dégageait.

Harry, il aimait le charme brute, la virilité puissante qu'un homme dégageait, pensant que cela pourra le protéger. Mais non, pas avec son corps un peu fin mis en valeur. Pas avec ses débardeurs moulants bons marchés, son incontournable veste en cuir Redskins dont il passait parfois la main sur la texture rude. Ses pantalons moulants, mettant en valeur ses jambes galbées féminines. Et ses Doc Martens qu'il ne quittait jamais qui lui donnait un drôle de style.

Sur sa peau, les marques se dessinaient. Entre deux traces de rasoirs, une hirondelle sur sa main, tout aussi symbolique que la rose sur son épaule du côté de son coeur. Tout autant que le diable grimpant sur son autre bras. Tout autant que les ailes qui dépassent de son haut, s'inscrivant sur son dos avec une drôle de suffisance. Il y a aussi ce petit écarteur discret, qui ne le quitte jamais. Valeur sentimentale, dira t-il. C'était Mathéo. Mathéo.

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il ne partait plus. Que tout était fini. Sachant eux deux que tout recommencerait un jour ou l'autre. Pourtant, ses yeux, d'habitude si inexpressif rabordèrent une lueur qui l'empêcha de le prendre dans ses bras, comme il le faisait habituellement. Une lueur, qu'il ne comprit pas. Car il n'était pas prêt. Car il ne le voulait pas. Une lueur, qui le blessa. Car elle débordait de tristesse. Mais ce n'était rien au bonheur qui la hantait. Finalement, Mathéo s'avança, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres. Il les déposa à la commissure de ses lèvres, sans sous-entendu. Sans ambiguïté. Qui y croirait ?

Ce geste lui serra le coeur, mais Harry resta silencieux, droit, presque fier.

-Je t'ai perdu, hein, mon ange ?

Chaque mot est lent, roulant sur ses lèvres avec précision, son accent français que trop présent. La lueur dans ses yeux bleus, le sourire sur ses lèvres pleines. Cela le blessait, sans qu'il le comprenne. Harry avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait. Il avait l'impression de se faire du mal, de lui faire du mal. Brisant la scène qu'il ne comprenait pas, l'ambiance lourde qui lui écrasait le coeur, il prit un rire nerveux, murmurant doucement.

-Je ne te quitterais jamais.

Il se retourna, allant rejoindre la cuisine. Le silence était nouveau, il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, était présent. Ce n'était pas eux. Ce n'était plus eux. Mathéo le suit silencieusement, son regard ne le quittant pas. Deux bras puissants l'entourèrent brusquement, plaquant son corps frêle contre le torse délicatement musclé de son ami. Mathéo le pressait contre lui avait une détresse qui l'effraya mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, s'appuyant contre lui. Après un long moment, Mathéo murmura doucement à son oreille.

-Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais. Il faut que tu apprennes à voler, mon ange. Car si tu n'apprends pas, je ne pourrais pas vivre. Ce n'est pas grave. Profitons encore un peu, Harry.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, les larmes débordèrent finalement de ses yeux à cette remarque. Une main tendre venait ramasser ses larmes, alors que son corps tressautait.

**Happiness-Wonderland ~ ©**


	5. 3-Teddy, chambre

**Disclaimer; Si Harry et Draco, ainsi que le reste était à moi, je ne serais pas en train de me casser le c.. à écrire un chapitre qui ne sera commenté qu'une seule fois -peut être deux- en écoutant du asaf avidan, avec mes chaussons troués.**

**Pairing; Je ne change pas une équipe qui gagne huhu. Puis, je ne cherche pas à faire dans l'original pour l'instant. Ce sera donc un HPDM. -mais si vous êtes là, vous le savez, non ?-**

**Raiting; Ce sera du M. Lemon garantie ! Je n'ai toujours pas précisé -enfin si, juste au dessus, mais les homophobes sont HYPERS longs à la détente x') |ceci est prouvé scientifiquement, d'ailleurs|- mais cette fanfiction est à caractère HOMOSEXUEL. Et il y aura SLASH entre deux hommes ;_;/ J'appelle Sodomite, coucouricouuuuuuuuuuu.**

**Genre; ROMANCE , Drame léger. Pas de Death fic, et sûrement une happy-end. -bon, ça dépend ce qu'on entend par là x)-**

**Note de l'auteur: ****je suis encore, et encore en pleine recherche de bêta. Moi âme perdue sur ce long, long, long, long, long.. chemin.**

**J'hésite à publié encore une fois. je ne sais pas trop où répondre aux review anonymes, et je remercie chaque followers et reviewer :). **

**Je veux trop écrire un genre de Dominik/ Aleksander. Vu que mon rêve c'est dans lire, et que le peu qu'il y a en anglais sont très -trop- courtes :3. Mais les français sont des ignorants, et ne connaisse pas S.R. **

**Bonne**** lecture :D.**

‗‗‗‗

‗‗‗

‗‗

‗

**Je traîne dans les rues de la modernité,  
Dans mon train de banlieue bondé,  
Je braque mon Canon sur ses cheveux noirs,  
Pour la garder dans ma mémoire,  
Je traîne avec ma chemise froissée,  
A la station, où je l'ai croisé,  
****Peut-être que je suis bizarre,****  
Peut-être qu'il est un peu tard.**

_·Raphael, extrait de "peut-être"._

_‗_

_‗‗_

_‗‗‗_

_‗‗‗‗_

**Chapitre 3:**

Il entendait presque son coeur battre dans le silence. La nuit était tombée, depuis une éternité. Devant ses yeux, devant son coeur. Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette drôle d'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps dans ces moments-là. Comme si c'était interdit. Comme si. Et le plus dramatique était là; il se l'interdisait. Il avait peur qu'on le voie, peur qu'on le trouve. Peur que les autres savent qu'il avait aussi mal qu'eux. Pourtant, il était là, comme chaque semaine, sa main sur la poignée. Son regard restait obstinément fixé sur le goudron, comme s'il ne voulait pas regarder par la porte vitrée. La lumière si artificielle qu'elle en était désagréable ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Entre lui et le bâtiment, il y avait un monde. Et plus seulement une porte en verre.

Il restait là pendant un moment, à chaque fois. N'osant à peine baisser la poignée. Dans le hall, certains le fixaient; mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Pour peu, ils s'y étaient habitué. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il y en avait un, pour sortir dans une voix pleine de compassion: "ce soir, il ne rentrera pas." Pourtant, jamais il n'avait fui. Même si parfois, il restait des heures, il ne fuyait jamais. Après un moment, le coeur saignant, il poussait cette porte. Puis tout se faisait plus assuré. Ses grands yeux verts, ses traits fins. Et il souriait. Et on lui souriait aussi. Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception. Il poussa la porte, après de longues minutes. Certains étaient presque étonnés qu'il n'ait pas hésité un peu plus longtemps sur le seuil. Mais personne ne lui faisait aucune remarque, lui lançant des sourires aimables, et des bonjours à la volée.

Quelques pas, puis un visage rayonnant s'imposa à lui. De grands yeux noisette brillant d'une intelligence non dissimulée. Des cheveux châtains emmêlés, ramenés en un chignon brouillon. Un visage mutin et agréable. Hermione. Hermione Granger, dans sa blouse blanche.Médecin générale de l'hôpital, de garde tous les lundis. Hermione, sa meilleure amie depuis des années. Son amie, qui lui planta deux baisers sonores sur ses joues glacées. Il lui offrit un sourire, presque absent. Ils se voyaient rarement, parfois autour d'un café. Mais jamais, Harry ne discutait avec elle dans ces moments-là. Ce n'était pas le même monde. Elle lui prit la main en silence, voyageant avec lui dans les couloirs immaculés. Sans mots, ils traversèrent l'hôpital rempli d'agitation. Ils se stoppèrent devant une porte blanche similaire à tant d'autres. Pourtant, elle était spéciale. Si spéciale. 1609. Un nombre gravé avec négligence sur le bois noirci. Un nombre, qu'il avait appris à retenir, à haïr.

-Il n'y a personne. Je t'aime, je t'appelle mercredi.

Son amie planta un baiser sur sa joue, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il ne lui avait pas répondu, à peine écouté, et n'avait pris la peine de la regarder. Il n'était plus vraiment dans le monde réel. Il était face à cette porte, qu'il poussa après quelques secondes. Ses pas claquaient contre le carrelage ivoire. Cela aurait pu réveiller le patient allongé sur le lit, seul meuble dans cette chambre trop blanche, trop vieille, trop illuminée, trop laide, trop vide. Trop. Tout était de trop. Lui; le lit, la personne y gisant, les capteurs, la machine qui bipait à bruit régulier. Et son coeur. Trop lourd, trop froid, trop hurlant. C'était dans ces moments-là, où Harry Potter voulait partir en courant, dans ces moments-là où il se promettait de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici.

Mais il était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'aimant. Et aussi, et surtout, il en avait besoin. Il en avait besoin plus que quoi que ce soit. Il prit une chaise qui traînait dans un coin, la faisant racler le sol jusqu'au lit. Il aimait faire du bruit. Entendre l'écho métallique se répercutait contre les murs blancs. À chaque fois, son coeur se gonflait d'espoir. À chaque fois, il espérait que ce bruit le réveille. Mais le jeune homme sur le lit ne dormait pas. Non, il ne dormait pas, et il ne se réveillerait pas. À chaque fois, cette vérité lui revenait comme une claque. Une claque puissante, qui meurtrissait son coeur un peu plus à chaque fois.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front du garçon, avec une douceur incomparable. Une main passa dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres caressant sa peau. Puis il se redressa, s'affalant à sa chaise.

-Salut, Teddy..

Il prit un temps; pour observer ce visage si gracieux, si serein, reposant sur l'oreiller. Harry n'y voyait pas un adolescent, pas un jeune garçon de seize ans, pas un jeune homme n'ayant à peine sept ans de différence. Non, il y voyait son fils. Il voyait un petit garçon qu'il avait pris sous son aile alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Un enfant, qu'il avait découvert devant sa porte, des cheveux d'un violet éclatant, une clope à la main, un sourire arrogant au visage. C'était un gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un gamin qu'il avait appris à aimer, à comprendre, à élever. C'était sa plus belle réussite.

Ses traits possédaient une drôle de grâce. Son teint était livide, mais on devinait une peau habituellement hâlée. Ses cheveux, oscillant entre toutes les couleurs possibles, lui donnait un genre indéfinissable. Hermione se chargeait des teintures, chaque mois. Elle ne semblait jamais oublier. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, voire un peu glauque, mais Harry y tenait. S'il savait, il en serait heureux. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, dans un souffle presque inexistant. Harry aurait dit qu'il était mignon, beau. Beau comme l'enfant qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il le trouverait tout aussi beau. Mais ce jeune homme avait réinventé la beauté, avec son côté mauvais genre, son piercing à la langue, ses cheveux colorés, et ses traits gracieux et fins. Il avait ce quelque chose de sensuel qu'Harry détestait.

C'était son bébé, son tout petit bébé, qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Son tout petit bébé, plongé dans un sommeil sans rêve depuis trop longtemps.  
Puis, Harry se mit à parler. Comblant un silence bien trop grand, espérant comblait un vide bien trop présent. Il parla pour ne rien dire, riant parfois face au corps presque sans vie. Sa main dans la sienne, il racontait sa semaine, lui parlait de Mathéo, d'Anaël, d'Hermione. Il lui racontait qu'il lui manquait plus que tout au monde.

Puis il lui avoua avoir rencontré quelqu'un. Il entendit la machine s'affoler, pour redevenir régulière. Il lui parla de Malfoy, de Blaise, dévoila des choses qu'il ne savait pas lui-même. Puis, il l'embrassa. Posant sur ses lèvres sur son front lisse. Il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, comme à chaque fois, dans un drôle de rituel, le coeur saignant.

Il avait le regard mélancolique, l'esprit bloqué dans un monde qui lui avait paru meilleur, le coeur pleurant. Mélancolie. Ce doux poison qui s'infiltrait en vous, une fois que vous avez frôlé le bonheur, une fois que vous l'avez perdu. Ce poison, qui rappelait l'amour, la joie. Qui rappelait, que cela n'avait pas toujours été comme cela, qui rappelait les souvenirs heureux sans douceur.

Il partit, sans un dernier regard. La porte claquant derrière lui. La pièce toujours aussi vide, toujours aussi laide. Et le jeune garçon sur le lit, toujours aussi peu vivant.  
Il filait entre les couloirs, courant presque. Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il regarda le ciel pleurer sa détresse sur le bitume, quelques minutes, avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Il rentra chez lui, chez eux, les images d'un jeune homme aux cheveux colorés, d'un enfant paumé, se glissant sous ses paupières.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Harry Potter était quelqu'un de confiant. Pas en lui. Non, il était confiant en la vie. Elle lui avait fait des crasses, beaucoup. Il ne pensait pas que c'était finie. Mais il croyait en elle. Au plus tard. Au après. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'elle puisse lui offrir quelque chose de beau. Il était confiant en la vie, mais pas en lui. Lorsqu'il se regardait dans la glace, il se trouvait pathétique. Avec ses cheveux trop indisciplinés, son corps trop maigre, ses yeux trop verts. Il se trouvait pathétique, et c'était peut-être ça qui le rendait si beau. Car il était beau, de cette façon maladroite. Il était beau, tout le monde le savait, sauf lui, et c'était là qu'était son charme.  
Il ne pensait pas non plus être particulièrement intelligent, ou futé. Il se trouvait inintéressant, d'une banalité et d'une simplicité qui l'écoeurait. Bien qu'il n'ait pas sa langue dans sa poche, bien que le regard des autres ne le perturbait pas, Harry Potter se trouvait d'une normalité affligeante. Mais il était le seul à se trouver comme cela. Il était le seul, et il y croyait.

Et quand il vit Draco Malfoy s'approcher vers lui, il se sentit ridicule, pathétique, déplacé.

Il était tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Incroyablement beau. Ou du moins, incroyablement parfait. Incroyablement intouchable. Incroyablement froid. Incroyable digne. Mais surtout, incroyablement confiant. Et Harry avait peur, de ces gens qui étaient sûrs d'eux, qui se sentaient supérieurs. Car il ne les comprenait pas, et qu'il avait toujours l'impression de faire un peu tâche, avec sa franchise mal placée, ses cheveux emmêlés, sa petite taille, sa carrure frêle, son visage presque féminin, ses vêtements de marques qui faisaient tache sur son corps incroyablement osseux.

Alors oui, lorsque Draco Malfoy s'approcha de lui, son visage fin et anguleux droit, ses pas gracieux, sa carrure élancée, son aura froide et sereine, Harry Potter eut envie de vomir. Vomir lui-même. Vomir cette jalousie, pour cet être un peu spécial. Vomir une grâce qu'il ne possédait pas. Mais il resta là, face à lui, son nez rougi par le froid, un sourire presque confiant aux lèvres. Du moins, les autres le voyaient comme ça, lui il le sentait tremblait contre ses lèvres.

Il resta presque droit, presque fier, presque digne, alors que son coeur battait plus vite qu'il ne le devrait, alors que des milliers de papillons chantaient dans son ventre face à cette vision féerique. Il en rêvait. Depuis deux semaines, il en rêvait. Il rêvait de cette tête blonde, de ces yeux argentés, de son aura si froide. Il en rêvait, sans vraiment y croire.

Face à lui, Draco Malfoy sembla aussi quelque peu troublé, avant que son visage ne se refasse froid. Innexpressif. Ennuyé. dur. L'homme tendit une main fine vers lui, alors que ses yeux gris se plantèrent dans les siens. Sans vraiment contrôler son geste, Harry serra la main qui lui était offerte. Il n'avait pas réussi à prononcer un simple mot, la bouche sèche, le coeur bruyant. Au contact de longs doigts de son vis-à-vis, une violente secousse parcourut son corps. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien qu'un peu étrange, un peu déstabilisant.

Comme s'il s'était brûlé, la peau douce et satinée du jeune homme s'éloigna, alors que Harry fixait ce drôle de contraste qu'était leurs peaux, une d'une blancheur royale, l'autre délicatement dorée, se défaire. Le sourire sur les lèvres fines du blond se crispa, alors qu'il s'éloignait quelque peu. Son geste blessa un peu plus Harry, qui fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Soudain, sa voix retentit. Il l'avait presque oublié. Cette intonation froide, cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de faire traîner les lettres sur ses lèvres :

-J'accepte. Si vous pouviez me donner votre carte.. Je vous recontacterai.

**Happiness-Wonderland ~ ©**


End file.
